"Mizuno's First Love"
Script A hot spring bath in the morning? This is the life! Most of the baths on the island are hot springs. This island rocks! Yeah. If only I wasn't a Shindo... Master, do you want us to wash your back? No, not today. Yes, Master! Wait, "today"? What's it like on the other days? Is it really that bad being in your family? Sugata, Takuto! Morning! Good morning, Wako. Did Takuto stay here overnight? Yeah... Ooh! I bet you talked about all these nasty guy things. What do you mean, "nasty"? So, can I join you? I was joking. She was joking. Is this... Those are all over the house. I guess... Don't use your power anymore. If you use the King's Pillar again, you might not wake up this time. Well, I'm still not sure if you'll be safe with just Takuto. Ooh, big talk. Want me to finish you off? We'd be better off getting some training in. Shall we head to school? Huh? Oh yeah, it's Monday. Mizuno! Breakfast is ready! Hi, Marino! Come on, eat something. Not today! I've got a play date with Cawbert. Sorry! Well, bye-bye! This is the second floor! Wait, Mizuno! Tee hee! "Tee hee"... what... hey, Mizuno! See ya later! Whoa! Hey, Takuto. Morning. Hiroshi? This is awful! You're telling me... What do I do? What's wrong? Oh man, he's going to fall. That's not good. We have to help... Yeah, we do. Alright... Takuto, get back in here! Don't you know mother crows will peck your eyes out? Don't worry. Cawbert says she won't hurt you. Well, you heard her. Takuto! Got it. It's a safe! Cawbert says thank you! Don't do that. It's dangerous. You're one to talk. I'm Mizuno Yoh, first year, class 2. Takuto Tsunashi, class 1. Takuto... Mizuno from class 2? You didn't know, Takuto? She's biggest freak in the entire entire school. Freak? Her older twin sister Marino is a popular sports star, but they say the younger one's a witch. A freak and a witch? She talks to birds and she teaches magic spells. She actually taught me a spell back in middle school. What was it again...? She sounds really special. Yeah, she's a special kid all right... Wait a minute... do you like her? He likes who now? The rival appears on cue! What are you talking about? It's a secret... You're being shady. Are you coming to club? Yeah. The tentative title is "Eve of Legend{changed if desired}". Wait! Wait! The screenplay isn't done yet, but it's going to be our main event this year. There's some hardcore scenes in here. Get your bodies ready. Hardcore? Kinda. What kind? All kinds. The point is there's a lot of work to do, so we'll have to expand the club a bit. Nice. You've got a strong aura. I finally found you! Welcome to Night Flight. What's your name? Mizuno, class 1. Hey. Takuto! Hm? You've already met, I see. This morning, in the bathroom! Right? In the bathroom? In the bathroom? Too honest... What were you doing in there? I don't think I can answer that... This meeting of the Glittering Crux will now commence. Who's this? I am the new leader of the second section, Vanishing Age... Manticore! Manticore? Never heard of you. I haven't said anything. Where's Head? He is on vacation. Manticore will be in command of Vanishing Age for the time being. Vanishing Age is okay with that? It was Head's decision. Besides, I'm the Glittering Crux's new leader! You? Leading the Crux? How? Because right here in my hand is a switch that will blow up bombs all over the island! Suckers! I'm kidding! God, you're annoying. By the way, I'm pretty sure Scarlet Kiss over here lost because she was daydreaming about making Sugata Shindo her slave when she was supposed to be fighting! Can I kill her yet? So violent! This woman is the Cybody Ayingott's Star Driver? Ayingott? Isn't it more of a lump of metal than an actual Cybody? I thought it was a total wreck when it was discovered. Unless the Cybody repair project...! You can do it now? Indeed. At last we have unlocked the Orihalcon's regeneration formula. In a few weeks, we will be able to regenerate broken Cybodies. Regenerating Cybodies... The project to restore Ayingott is already in progress. Then, we can use Ayingott's scanning eyes to find the West Maiden. In short, we will be able to advance our Cybodies to the third phase. Those are Head's instructions. We can't defeat Tauburn until our Cybodies level up to the third phase. Challenging him is pointless without it. And that's why he's gone? Isn't the rule that the one who defeats Tauburn becomes the leader! I'm the one who'll find the West Maiden and get our Cybodies to the third phase, so that makes the leader me! Objection! I won't recognize such a distortion of the rules. The leader is whoever actually defeats Tauburn. Okay then. Ayingott may get repaired, but I'll have to think about the whole finding the West Maiden thing. Have fun in the second phase, guys. But is the Galactic Pretty Boy seriously that big a deal? The True Glittering Stars! Vanishing Age. Where's Manticore? Why would she be here? We haven't even told her about this room. Don't be so mean. She is the mistress of Vanishing Age, you know. Don't you have to spend a night in Ayingott's room to become Ayingott's Driver? Amazing. Window Star was saying there's no way a girl could have made it. I feel like I've seen her before, though. Isn't she in my class? Either way, take care of her. If we want to be ready for the Departure, we must find the West Maiden. Don't forget it. That's true. She's doing us a favor, finding the West Maiden. Well, you need the can to drink canned juice. So, who thinks it's okay to toss the can when you're done, even if you appreciate it? But what can we do? Waiting around for third phase sucks. What's that Head actually up to? Who knows? He certainly believes that we can't beat Tauburn using the second phase. That coward, Head, can just stay on break forever. Who thinks he can win in second phase? So who goes first? Let's do it this way. What's wrong, Ryousuke? You're going to put a dart in this beautiful painting. It's just a painting, isn't it? Every painting in the world is just a painting. Do you want some ice cream? Sure! What flavor do you want? Whatever you want! And what did I pick? Pineapple! Works every time! Hey, Marino. Today, I joined Night Flight! Night what? Night Flight Theatre. They're the drama club! Really? What brought that up? Look! The Vice President is adorable! Who's this? This is Takuto! Takuto? Yep! Takuto Tsunashi! This is the Galactic Pretty Boy? He rescued Cawbert's baby, you know! See? Takuto Tsunashi... I have to go for a bit, okay? Okay! Glittering Star! Glittering Star! My leader, please allow me to fight Tauburn tonight. What, you don't believe Head that you can't beat him until third phase? You've just become a Star Driver. You don't know how you'll fare against Tauburn. Well, true. We think that for this mission, it would be useful to know the enemy's strategy. We would like to show you the strength of Takuto Tsunashi, the Galactic Pretty Boy. Takuto Tsunashi... All right. You're authorized. Measuring the enemy's power is a worthwhile battle. Go and fight, Stick Star! Man, I get to train with a master of the ancient Shindo style! Watch out. Mine's a bit longer. No holding back, then. Nicely done. But it won't happen again. You'll block it next time? There are no second chances in battle. This is just training, though. Zero Time! I was thinking it's about time. Apprivoise! Dazzling the Stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Show me what you've got, Galactic Pretty Boy. Go, Stick Star! Shut up already, woman. Let's get this going already. Star Sword Sardonyx! Star Sword Emeraude! Star Sword Saphir! It's okay. Trust Takuto. Chesto! How's that! A staff? A spear? Let's go, Galactic Pretty Boy! Flair! {timing check} Galactic Cross Slash! Takuto! Well, it didn't happen again. So that's Takuto Tsunashi. I guess we do need phase three to win. Try to get the level up sometime soon. You think the problem is just the phase? I wouldn't have lost a fair fight. So find the West Maiden soon, okay? Takuto Tsunashi... What are you looking at? Just the water flowing. By the way, where did you go? Some owls were meeting in the forest. Really? Nope. What, you were lying? I was just now, but I'm still going to keep that promise. I'll protect you, Mizuno. I absolutely won't let anyone find out that you're the West Maiden. Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes